Beneath the Twilight
by Crazybird101
Summary: After being saved from the humans, King Ghidorah has regenerated from the left head and now lives in secrecy. They wish to challenge Godzilla again, but are hesitant after learning the fate that befell their predecessor. Luckily, they've come up with a solution involving their savior. Now, if they can just get pass the courting phase without getting pecked at. (Rating will go up)


**Warning for possible typos/writing errors and out-of-character characters. Constructive criticism is welcomed but any and all flames will be ignored as they do not provide anything constructive in them.**

**I present: King Ghidorah tries to get laid but fails, the fic.**

**X.X**

They can _purr_. All three of them, the heads, are purring.

The sound was alien coming from the extraterrestrial terror. But what got on Rodan's nerves, was their unrelenting rubbing all over his body. If he didn't know any better, he would snap his beak at each of the heads to stop.

After bedding down in their volcanic nest for the night, Ichi was quick to nuzzle the side of his head; Ni attempted to sneak his way under his beak, but a swift bite to the horn from the middle quickly drove the message home that only one head can be close to Rodan's, and that is Ichi. Ni then quickly sought for the next best place on Rodan's body: the underside of his neck. Lowering his head, Ni pressed his snout into the rough skin and began to nose up and down the length of the neck, eyes closed in content. San is purring the loudest out of his brothers, as well as rubbing the hardest. The left head quickly found his spot on Rodan's back. The natural heat emitting through the rock-like skin drew him in, and the warmth that would have incinerated the flesh off of a human hand felt as warm as sand on a hot day.

Rodan gave an inaudible sigh. The King has shown him affection like this before, but never has all three heads done it together. In the first month of living with the already healing alien, each head showed their affection separately, and under certain circumstances. Ichi preferred the cover of night to nuzzle him, where he would normally keep watch while both his brothers slept. Ni learned to sneak a lick or nuzzle when Ichi wasn't looking. San, unlike his right brother, didn't shy away from wrapping his neck affectionately around Rodan's own to rub cheeks, regardless of whether his brothers saw him doing it. Such an action may earn him a warning snap from the jaws of Ni or a painful yank on the horn by Ichi; almost always the three of them would receive irritated squawks from their firey partner.

Rodan has no idea what has gotten into the trio tonight, but he wasn't having any of it. He just wanted to sleep, and this ceaseless rubbing is making doing just that a chore. Closing his eyes, the Titan exhaled heavily out his nostrils, and began to emit a low growl in his throat.

Ichi stops his nuzzling between Rodan's crests and made a chuckling sound in amusement at his disciple's baleful glare as the other heads continued to nuzzle him. A teasing thought crossed his mind, and a sly smile creeps up his golden maw. Ichi pokes out his split tongue and gently licked a streak up the side of Rodan's face.

..._That's it!_

Something in Rodan snaps and he let out a hellish screech from his beak that reverberates from their island lair across the sea to be heard in nearby Antarctica. He then shot up, flaring both wings to smack away the bigger one that was draped over him, and flapped out of the volcanic crater to glide the short distance to the island's second and only extinct volcano.

He hears the trio roar behind him, but ignores them and hunkers down, the snow hissing under his molten heat. Finally, some peace and - Ichi roars over his brothers, straightening up and climbing out to stand at the snowy rim of the volcano. The storm guarding their island, although only a fraction of the destructive force it had been, began to intensify. The sound of waves crashing against rock and ice began to sound like mountains breaking, the downpour sounded twice as deafening to his ear slits, and bolts of unearthly lightning now struck the oceans surface like crooked fishing spears - ... Rodan just finally has some peace to himself.

Ichi released an even louder shrill, this time demanding that he return to his side. Both Ni and San whine pleading for him to come back to the nest. Rodan craned his neck over his shoulder to look at the hydra with an unphased expression, and the three dragon heads perk up in surprise as the red Titan parted his beak only to yawn at them for a full, drawn-out minute, before turning away and tucking his head under his wing to finally get the long night's sleep he desires.

Rodan closes his eyes listening to the churning waters below carving into the island's ice sheet. He clings on to the sound as his senses finally began to fade away and sleep started to creep in. The waves, and the saltine smell of the ocean that he could almost taste on his tongue, they follow him into his dreams...

Or at least they would have if not for Ghidorah landing heavily in front of him with an earth-shaking _bang_, snapping him awake just as he was about to succumb to sleep. Rodan blinked his eyes once before they widened when he noticed a dark shadow completely encompassing him. He squawks in alarm and attempts to spread open his wings, but is stopped when he felt a cold exhale of air down his neck and freezes up instinctively.

Ghidorah's breath is always cold. It was something he learned right away on their first encounter millions of years ago, a few months after the hydra fell out the sky like a fallen god. He had seen the crash, it was like someone had plucked one of the stars out of the night sky and then threw it straight down at the unsuspecting Earth. The alien's freezing breath was the only thing that really stood out from them other than being capable of growing back limbs at a minutes-pace and the storms they birthed. He had been roosting in his volcanic nest when he first saw the storm rolling in from the horizon. The moment he first entered that unearthly storm, it was the coldest place he had ever been in. The freezing rain, the blasts of cold breath on his face, the wind nipping at his flesh with a million tiny mouths full of icicles for teeth. Rain drops hit him but they didn't evaporate, just clung on; athough no liquid can ever put out the fire in his wings, that tiny detail with the rain left him feeling a tad uneasy afterwards.

Rodan hasn't forgotten exactly whom he is nesting with. But while he may still see him as his King, he is not Alpha anymore, so he doesn't have to listen to him or give in to his demands.

Rodan looks up and finds all three heads staring down at him. Unsurprisingly, Ichi is the only one whose lips are curled inwards in a snarl.

Feeling a bit daring, Rodan snorts up at them, telling them to go rub each other instead and not to purr too loudly if they do. For good measures, he yawns in their faces again, then tucked his head back under his wing.

The brothers are briefly taken aback by this. Ichi growls and parts his jaws, fully intending to grab the flyer by one of his crests and then pull him back to the nest, until one of the spiked clubs at the end of his tails smacks him on the head, startling him.

Ni snorts, lowering their right tail back on the snow-covered rocks.

Fully enraged by this seemingly sudden betrayal, the middle head immediately twist around to the face the right and shot them a look promising pain and only pain. Ichi's roars in Ni's face, demanding an explanation.

Ni glared at the dominant head for a long minute before nodding down at Rodan with a huff. Keeping his eyes on Ichi, Ni lowers his head and holds it inches above Rodan's body. Then, he snarled up at the middle, looking akin to a protective mother as he curls back his lips to flash his teeth in warning.

"Forcing him back to the nest would only encourage further alienation."

The middle head growls at the right, but doesn't snap at him or threaten him with a bite to the neck. They have survived this world, as well as the vast void itself, this long without allies. Once their body had completely regenerated and their full power restored, Rodan had outlived his use to them.

The thing is, he hasn't. Not by a long shot.

Lowering his head to Rodan's exposed nape, Ichi flicks his tongue lightly over the hot skin, causing the pteranodon to shudder in his sleep. He wants to drag him back to the nest, shield him under his wing, wrap his neck together and never let go, keep him all for himself - _he wants to kill off his brothers permanently so he doesn't have to share him anymore._ He is the leader, he's done most of the work, he should have this!

Ni scoffs. Please, if anything he would only be making Rodan unhappy around them. If anyone is deserving of the flyer, it's him, for all the grief he and San have caused him in the eons that they have been alive. He would be able to show the flyer patience and affection better than Ichi ever could because he wouldn't be threatening or using violence to have his way.

San shoots his brothers an inquiring look, why are they more deserving of Rodan? He knows him more personally than either of them. _He_ should have him because it was his head he retrieved from the bipeds. Rodan would be more comfortable being with _him_ because he bothered to get to know their disciple after waking up. And lastly, _HE_ was interested in him first! Blast it, if anyone is more deserving of Rodan, it's HIM!

As the three heads continue to roar at each other arguing who should have Rodan to themselves, Rodan himself laid awake listening having never really fallen asleep. His eyes were half-open and the only thing keeping him from dozing off completely was the loud bickering behind the thick membrane of his wing. At this point, the ceaseless cuddling sounded a lot more preferable. As the heads fight the storm intensified. The downpour is now torrential, lightning turned night into day in intervals, and gray clouds swirled angrily overhead.

It's moments like these where Rodan wonders if choosing Ghidorah as his King, and rescuing the severed left head from the humans, had been a complete mistake. There's no point trying to leave them now, unfortunately. He doubts the other King would accept him back at this point. The Queen might be a little more forgiving, but that's if he can even get to her without being potentially shot down by her King, or even more embarrassing, his human pets in their flying machines.

Ghidorah isn't bad to him, at least. The middle head can be cold at times, right head sometimes acts like he isn't remotely interested (but that's when the others are looking), and left head can be a bit possessive of him, but what was he to expect from an alien kaiju that wants to reshape the world to their liking? He knew what he was getting himself into the moment he chose to submit to their call rather than fight.

He also knows that if he doesn't do anything soon, his King will try to tear each other's head off like the last time. The fight at this point has transitioned into a violent blame game, with the heads now aggressively blaming the other for Rodan departure from the nest. He can hear the cries of pain and anger through his wing as teeth bit into armored flesh.

Rodan removes his head from his wing, craned it back to point it beak-first at the sky, and let out a longer, drawn-out screech more hellish sounding than the first. The heads stop their fighting almost instantaneously. Ichi and his brothers bend their heads down in unison to look at the burgundy kaiju, and what happens next takes them the three of them by surprise.

Rodan shrieks at the trio, louder than he meant to, telling the false King that all three of them are to blame. Their sudden desire to share their affections together while he was trying to rest are why he left the nest, why he ignored their pleas and demands to return. He had dropped multiple hints that he wanted to sleep but they either went ignored or unheard over that obnoxious purring of their's!

The pteranodon then gives each head a sharp jab between the horns with his beak, getting surprised yelps from all three, before stomping ahead to stand at the tip of the peak, leaving the "king" to sit with their wings over their throbbing noggins.

"We may share a nest, we may exchange affections, but I am not a scrap of meat for you to fight over like chicks!" he snaps at them, before turning his back to the hydra and flaring powerful wings. With a huff he launches himself over the cliff, picking up a large cloud of snow before ascending into the lightning-filled night to return to the nest.

San, teary-eyed, looks to his brothers whining, "I don't think he liked that..."

Ni growls softly, and Ichi, through clenched teeth, opens one eye halfway to glare hatefully at the left head.

"Oh, really now?" he softly hissed.

**X.X**

**If anyone is curious, they're nesting at Ross Island in Antarctica. **


End file.
